


When you go across the hall

by Gr3y22



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr3y22/pseuds/Gr3y22
Summary: A college au following the budding romances of these drag race queens but as biological female women who all go to the same college and end up as roommates.
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Bianca Del Rio, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic so it may not be great all comments and advice appreciated.

Story : crygi/jankie/trixya/biadore college au all female  
Dorm 1; Crystal( 5ft 10.5), Katya(5ft9), Jackie(5ft11), Bianca(5ft9).  
Dorm 2; Gigi( 5ft11), Trixie(5ft11), Jan(5ft9.5), Adore(6ft).  
Girls looks: bangs and bob katya, orange hair ( ringlet curl in ponytail) bianca, long wavy black hair adore, blonde highpony jan, brown high pony wi bangs Jackie, long wavy two toned pink( first challenge) gigi, pink iq kitty hair trixie, shoulder length blue hair( stars and stripes runway ) crystal. ( I know these are not the most iconic looks for each of these queens but its too help decipher who is who based on hair this is for my benefit ahah) 

Chapter 1 

DISCLAIMER: THE COURSES AND THINGS MAY NOT BE ACCUATE AS I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THE COURSES AND WAS TO STRESSFUL TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT.

No POV

Crystal was excited, not only had she been accepted to her dream school, but she was the first one to her dorm so she got first choice of room and to great her new room-mates without being stressed from carting all her luggage to her dorm. The next girl to come bursting through the door was Bianca, even after carrying all her stuff up to their new home for the year at least she looked polished and put together, crystal was kind of jealous her blue shoulder length bob was sticking out every witch way and started to frizz from the humidity. Bianca immediately went to claim her room (the one just off the moderate sized living area they had, and right next to crystals, the two rooms opposite still free) once she returned her and crystal made their introductions and started small talking until the next girl arrived. After about 15 minutes a tall brunette with funky glasses and a dishevelled pony tail entered the room followed by a shorter blonde with a packet of cigarettes in hand. They took their things to the remaining rooms the blonde opposite Bianca and the Brunette opposite Crystal. When they re-emerged the all introduced themselves. The brunette was a girl, Jackie Cox from Hells kitchen, New York ggggggggwith Persian/ Canadian roots. The energetic blonde was a bubbly girl from Boston and originally Russia Yekatrina Petrovna Zamolodchikova or more commonly Katya. They in turn learnt the pristine girl with the orange hair was Bianca Del Rio from New York city, New York and the girl with the blue hair Crystal Elizabeth Methyd another bubbly energetic girl, from Spring Field, Missouri. After they got all the small talk out of the way they started discussing what courses they where doing, Bianca was majoring in costume design and minoring in Business management, Jackie was majoring in medicine and minoring in theatre, Crystal was majoring in education and minoring in French ( she figured it would be helpful if she became a teacher for elementary school kids) Katya decided to major in psychology and minor in dance, she explained she was going to minor in a language like crystal but was already fluent in French, Russian and English and could speak some German, Portuguese and Japanese. They continued getting to know one another and found out the where all raging lesbians, Crystal and Katya clicked straight away both being the crazy, excitable, balls of energy they where, they made an entertaining duo and Jackie and Bianca couldn’t stop laughing. 

Across the hall a similar event was unfolding Gigi Goode a bright girl from LA with beautiful, long, wavy, two toned pink hair and her room-mates Adore Delano a young grunge with long wavy dark brown/ black hair also from LA ( Azusa to be specific as she stated when she claimed she was” not scared to stab a bitch”), an effervescent young blonde with a high pony tail and vocal range as large as Texas from New Jersey, Jan Sport and finally a tall, curvy, body for the gods girl from Milwaukee, Wisconsin with baby pink hair and honey brown eyes, who at first seemed a bit abrasive but is really sweet, Trixie Mattel. They two where all lesbians and where now discussing what they were studying at the University of Pennsylvania. Gigi was a fashion major taking a minor in expressive art, Adore was a major in music and a minor in photography, Jan had decided she would major in musical theatre as it was her passion and wanted to minor in Latin ( for her that was too ensure she could get more opportunity at roles, cause she spoke another language, all the girls agreed that was smart) Trixie was a beauty major and a design minor, although she loved to sing and play her acoustic instruments she said if she got a career in that field it would be due to her talent not her degree, to which they all agreed ( even adore who said the only reason it was her major is she wanted to be the first in her family to attend a university and she wasn’t interested in anything else, to which they all laughed) after getting to know each other for a while longer they all went to choose a room. Gigi took the room just off the living room, while Jan took the room opposite her, Trixie next to Jan and Adore next to Gigi. 

All the girls from both dorms where decorating their individual rooms and unpacking, filling the bathrooms with makeup remover, shampoos, conditioners, lotions, body scrubs, face masks, everything you could imagine. Makeup application areas set-up in their rooms, and beds made how they liked. Gigi’s room was very chic made up mainly of blacks and whites with gold accents throughout like the through and decorative pillows on her bed and photo frames full off pictures from home, Crystals room was an explosion of colour from yellow to fuchsia, but it worked , she had a bunch of photos her friends from home and a lot of one direction merchandise. Jan’s room was an explosion of purple from the bedding to the curtains to the rug and well everything that could be along with black and white accents, she too had a collection of photos from home and a lot of musical posters. Jackie’s room was a nice mix of orange and yellow, with a Canadian flag and a Persian flag on her wall alongside photos of her friends from high school and a silver celling to floor mirror opposite the bed. Bianca’s room was similar in the fact that I was muted, the main colour through out the room was light grey, from the bedding, curtains, rugs, and photo frames, she had a few pale blue accents throughout. Adores room was your typical grunge room dark colours band posters and a bit messy. Trixie’s room on the other hand looked like barbie had decorated it herself everything but the walls and photo frames (which where white) and the floors (which was brown laminate like in all the rooms) was a shade of light pink, next to her photos from home was her barbie and Dolly Parton posters, Katya’s room was an eclectic mix of red and black with wired nick-knacks on every surface wither it be Russian nesting dolls, spooky statues or taxidermy animals along with the Russian flag next to her pride flag.

Once all the girls where happy with their rooms, they removed their makeup changed out of their sweats and crop-tops from moving and tied their hair out the way and put on their pyjamas and met in the respective lounges to decide what to have for dinner, Gigi’s room ordered Thai while Crystal’s ordered Chinese. When the food arrived the girls ate in relative silence then deciding that tomorrow they should tour the school to see where the classes they had where before the end of next week when school starts, maybe even try to make new friends outside of just their dorms. After cleaning up they all said their goodnights and went to bed to rest up for the next day. 

Adore’s POV

I woke up to the noise of my new room-mates making breakfast, so far I liked all the girls although I did secretly hope Jan was less chipper in the mornings, surely no-one can be that energetic all the time. When I made it to the Kitchen I realised I was in fact wrong and Jan could be that chipper all. the. time. I realise I am extremely lucky that is the only qualm I have with my roomies as my friend from back home Ganja wasn’t so lucky she went to a different college but she told me when we were texting last night her dorm-mates where at each other a lot already because apparently milk was too weird for Gia’s liking and I have no clue who either of them are, to say I’m glad is an understatement. “morning gorge” Jan chirped from where she was perched on her stool at the breakfast bar making Trixie and Gigi turn round to see me as well “morning bitch” Gigi added sipping from her mug of coffee clearly I was not the only one who thought it was to early. I took my seat next to Jan and opposite Trixie as Gigi got me a coffee we discussed our days itinerary as we ate and woke up a little.

Jackie’s POV 

Me and Bianca where just finishing making breakfast for us all when Crystal and Katya emerged looking half dead but full of energy without even a morning Katya walked straight past and to the balcony with her cigarettes while Crystal bounded into the bathroom, 5 minutes later we where all gathered in the lounge room eating the eggs and bacon that we prepared and drinking coffee or tea and discussed where they would go on campus first all agreeing that finding their lecture halls would be the best bet. About an hour had passed and all the girls were showered dressed and ready to go.  
They trekked from lecture room to lecture room, locating where all the classes they had where, the student lunch hall, library and other key places on campus. When we got back we decided to introduce ourselves to the other people in our corridor to have friends out with each other that will maybe be in our lectures. We met the people next door a lovely girl named Jinkx a dance major and French minor so was in a lecture with Crystal and would possible bump into Katya at lectures now and again or in the studios, her girl -friend Bendelacreme or Dela for shorter she was as she described herelf terminally delightful and was also a French minor but she was majoring in costume design with Bianca. After that we met the girls across the hall. 

Trixies pov

We had not long got back from touring the campus when there was a knock on the door, I went to answer the door to see four girls standing their smiles plastered across their faces I was immediately drawn to a petite girl with a blinding smile of straight white teeth outlined in a bright red lipstick and stunning blue eyes surrounded by lots of dark eyeshadow her hair was a cute blonde bob with bangs and a slight wave, she was athletic built and her accessories ( a cigarette necklace and small hands in her hair) were eccentric to say the least but she made it work along with her black high top converse, black skinny ripped jeans and red cropped top . The girls she was with were pretty as well ( a girl the same height as the blonde with orange hair curled into tight ringlets up in a ponytail, makeup almost as big as hers she was more curvy (but not quite as curvy as me) she was wearing light blue acid washed mom jeans with a white baggy top tucked in and some checked vans, a girl with a shoulder length straight blue bob, big makeup ( a bit smaller than the last girls),an very 80s looking shirt and black flared jeans, the last girl was as tall as her and had long brown wavy hair in a ponytail, she too had bangs, her makeup was very simple but gorgeous ( much like the blondes) she had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a orange bandeau top it complemented her complexion really well) “ hi, we are the girls from across the hall we just came to introduce ourselves and meet the neighbours” the brunette told me, “ Hi, why don’t you guys come in and we can do that” I replied before taking them into the living area to meet Jan, Adore and Gigi “ girls these are our neighbours from across the way” I exclaimed to the others, I could tell straight away that one of the girls piqued each of their interests and was just glad to know I wasn’t alone. 

Katya’s POV

The door opened to revel a tall, curvy, bimbo barbie with extravagant makeup but on her it worked. Her pink wavy hair was tied in a high ponytail at the top of her head and it cascaded in rivers down her back her floaty light pink 60’s inspired dress went down to her mid-thigh and I could already tell it was quintessentially her. I flashed her my award-winning pearly whites when I could see her look over and she returned it her bright pink lips opened in a gorgeous smile to revel crocked not quite brown not quite whit teeth. She was perfect in my opinion, I was infatuated with her already. 

After what felt like 5 minutes but in reality was only 30 seconds Jackie told the girl why we where there and she took us inside to meet her dorm-mates.  
They were all really pretty (none quite as stunning as the barbie we met but I could tell Jackie, crystal and Bianca would disagree considering the looks on their faces when they saw her dorm mates. Jackie’s gaze was caught by a blonde a bit taller than me her blonde hair was down waves going down to about her hips, she had a small amount of makeup on and was in a pair of black leggings and a purple cropped top she was slim but had a decent sized butt and boobs. Crystal was infatuated by a tall statuesque girl with hair like the blondes but in a two toned pink she was so skinny she had no boobs and little bum her eyes where big and brown like the barbies, Bianca was staring at the last girl in that room who had long dark brown/ black wavy hair that went down to about her hips and was in nothing but a distressed band t-shirt dress she had green eyes and currently no makeup on, she was slightly less curvy than Bianca herself but still more so than me, Jackie, Crystal, the blonde , and both girls with pink hair) “ girls these are our neighbours from across the way” she announced. 

Gigi’s POV

“Hi! Its so lovely to meet you, we where just about to do the same thing” I chuckled , the girls all seemed nice and if we could make some friends it would be great, the girl with the blue hair had my attention and I could tell the others had their eye on a girl as well Jan, the brunette and by the looks of things it was reciprocated. Trixie the blonde, who if the eyes ogling her was anything to go by liked Trixie. And Adore, the girl with the bright orange hair, she was harder to read but id say she looked interested. “Hi, it’s so lovely too meet you as well” the girl with the brown hair said. “ I feel like we should all introduce ourselves, I’ll start I’m Gigi Goode Fashion Major and Expressive arts Minor, I’m 19 years old and originally from Los Angeles, California” next the girl with the blue hair piped up “ That’s such a gorgeous name, I’m Crystal, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd , I know I know unfortunate, I’m a Education major and French minor, 19 years old from Springfield, Missouri.” The girl, Crystal said looing at me it was then I noticed how gorgeous her smile was. “ok, I’ll go next” Jan said “I’m Jan Sport, 18 years old from New Jersey, I’m a Musical theatre major and Latin minor” 

Jan’s POV

The brunette smiled wide at me then started talking and her voice was gorgeous. “I’m Jackie Cox, 19 years old from Hell’s Kitchen, New York with Canadian and Persian roots” Jackie spoke with such pride for her roots it was quite endearing. “I study medicine as a major and theatre as a minor” next Adore introduced herself. “I’m Adore Delano, I’m 18 years old from Azusa, California so I will stab a bitch just so you cholas know, I’m a music major and photography minor.” After Adore introduced herself the girl she was staring at her did. 

Bianca’s POV

“ I’m Bianca Del Rio, from New York City, New York” adore was hanging on my every word and I was loving it, this very attractive girl seemed to take interest in me “I’m 19 years old, I major in costume design and minor Business management” Katya was intently staring at the blonde still and when she began to introduce herself I could see her heart in her eyes. “I’m Trixie Mattel, 18 years old from Milwaukee, Wisconsin” at this point Katya was near drooling over the country barbie so I reached over and shoved her jaw shut for her, at this Trixie literally released what can only be classed as bird noise screaming, Katya the fucking crazy bitch she is winked then mimed looking her mouth shut and Trixie continued. “I major in beauty and minor in design” she paused briefly before turning to Katya and said “ok what about you Mr Burns”. Katya wheezed “well” she started her Russian Accent very prominent as she had clearly harshend it just a little. “My name is Yekatrina Petrovna Zamolodchikova” she paused for a second before continuing. “however you can call me katya” she said haven softend her accent to her normal one still very obviously Russian but was a hint of Bostonian in it. “I’m 19 years young. Originally from Moscow Russia until 4 years ago when my family moved to Boston, Massachusetts” she then turned to Trixie winked and said “does that interest you detka?” I could sense the sexual tension already to be fair it is hard not to it was there from the second Trixie opened the door, doesn’t mean I’m not gonna take that to my advantage though.

Crystal’s POV

The sexual tension between Trixie and Katya was already through the roof, they were very obviously eye-fucking each other and we could all see it, when I looked at Bianca though I could see the cogs turning and she had a look in her eye and that’s when she opened her mouth. “you know since we are all through here getting to know each other but you too can only sit here trying to seduce each other and have probably creamed at least once in the past 10 minutes from mentally undressing each other why don’t you to go to our room and christen it” she cackled Adore seemed very amused by this and started laughing while Trixie turned beet red and Katya smirked and cocked her head to the side. Just when the laughter died down Gigi spoke up and said “or we could all go out to dinner and keep things PG a little longer” I nodded in agreement and eventually we all settled on going to a pizzeria. 

No POV

When the girls arrived at the pizza place and found a table they went to get menus and then sat down at the bottom of the table sat Bianca on the left and adore on the right, the next side of the square sat Crystal and Gigi opposite Bianca and Adore sat Jan and Jackie then next to Jackie but on the final side of the square sat Trixie and Katya, who have been holding hands the entire 30 min walk to the restaurant and are sat with their fingers still intwined. Bianca and Adore have been laughing the whole time and giving each other lustful glances when they thought no one else was looking. Jan and Jackie had walked their arms hooked together and having a conversation about their favourite types of food. Crystal and Gigi had just spoke about what brought them to the university of Pennsylvania. After all the girl’s food had arrived they traded numbers so they could all keep in contact. After they done that Jan put them all in a group chat.

Jan’s POV

You made a group chat and added  
Bianca Del Rio 🖕, Adore Delano 😈, Trixie Mattel 🎸, Jackie cox 😍, Katya zamo 💫, Crystal Methyd ✌, Gigi Goode😇. 

You: hey gorge’s this is our new groupchat for all of us.  
Gigi Goode😇: okay thanks bbs.  
Jackie Cox😈: thank you lovely.  
You: not an issue Jacks 💜💜

Bianca’s POV

When everyone was messaging on the group chat I looked up and noticed that Trixie and Katya where no longer at the table and neither was Adore, when I looked outside and saw Adore and Katya smoking and Trixie clinging to Katya’s side I mentioned it to the others. Jan and Gigi where shocked by the fact Trixie was outside with ‘the smokers’ as she had apparently mentioned how much she hated smoking I found that interesting how quickly we all had clicked to one person from the other room, and it was obvious these connections where going to blossom into romantic interest if they weren’t already there. When the others came in we paid and started heading back into the school campus. 

Katya’s POV

When we were walking back to the campus Gigi and Crystal walked in the front by about 10 foot arms linked, Crystals head resting on Gigi’s shoulder. Behind them was Jan and Jackie They seemed to just be conversing normally hands barley touching as they walked but an obvious wanting to hold hands. 5 foot behind them where Bianca and Adore, they had their arms linked as Adore smoked they where laughing at something on Bianca’s phone as they walked. Trixie and I where about 6 foot behind them we had our fingers intwined in between us our shoulders bumping as we walk, I lay my head against her arm and smiled up at her when she looked over at me with a toothy grin plastered on her face, at that I stopped walking making her come to a halt to, I pushed up onto my tip toes and grabbed her face in my hands planting a soft kiss on her lips. 

Trixie’s POV

Katya was kissing me, actually kissing me, this gorgeous human being I have known for 6 hours that I was already infatuated with, I wouldn’t say I was falling in love but I definitely had a crush on the Russian bombshell. I liked into her mouth to deepen the kiss. We stayed like that for 2 minutes before realising our friends where stood cheering. When we separated, I blushed hard at being caught by the others, but Katya grabbed my hand and squeezed pulling me along with her back to the dorms ignoring the others. 

Crystal’s POV

After we all arrived back at the dorms and we were back in our separate rooms I pulled my phone out and opened my contact for Gigi.

You: Hey, what’s up?  
Geege! 😘: Hi, nothing at all just chatting with Janice, wbu??  
You: just sitting in my bed. What’s Jan saying to it?  
Geege! 😘: Oh not much she’s just fawning of miss Jaqueline.  
You: well that works well as I can tell you Jackie defo has a thing for Jan, I could see her squeezing her legs together under that table, our friends are horny bitches.  
Geege!😘: ok we have to play cupid, PLEASE!!!!!!! Can we.  
You: Yes! Ofc, but if we are helping them we have to get Bianca and Adore together too, I would also say Trixie and Katya but they seem to be on that already soo.  
Geege!😘: yeah, we totally should, ok I gotta go Jan is getting suspicious as to why im so excited all of a sudden, see you tomorrow. bye!  
You: okay. I will think of a plan and we can discuss it tomorrow, bye have a good sleep geege. ❤  
I put my phone down and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I walked in I saw Bianca sat eating a pizza “hey, what you eating another pizza for?” I queried. “oh I didn’t see you there” she laughed “ I was messaging Adore and she said I should try eating a chocolate pizza and I was kinda hungry so yeah” she said. “oh you like her don’t you!” I gasped “keep it down the others are probably sleeping” she scolded just then a sleepy looking Jackie emerged followed by a disgruntled looking Katya. “some of us are tryna sleep you know” Jackie yawned “yeah” Katya agreed “I was in the middle of a really good dream” she winked “okay I didn’t need to know that thanks Katya, you are insatiable” Bianca cackled. 

Jan’s POV

12 am the clock on my phone read, I couldn’t sleep I was really curious as to what Gigi had been so suddenly excited by I could hear that Trixie was still awake so I dropped her a text asking to come sit and chat then put on a long hoodie over my underwear, got back on my bed and then I heard a knock on the door, “ you can come in” I said, Trixie walked in and came and sat next to me under the duvet “you ok Jan, what’s up?” we had only known each other for a few days but we clicked straight away, we just got each other I really appreciated having such a good friend “ I don’t know, I just couldn’t sleep, maybe has something to do with whatever Gigi was laughing at earlier” I sighed, Trixie wrapped her arm over my shoulder and rubbed my arm “why is that worrying you” I again sighed before responding “ because I know she was talking to me but I don’t know why” I could see the cogs turning in her head before she stood up and left the room only to reply a minute later with Gigi’s phone “you know how to get into a phone without knowing the password, cause I sure don’t” my eyes must have been popping out of my skull as I didn’t expect that in the slightest. “no… but I’m sure google does, pass my phone its just next to you.” She nodded and silently passed me my phone, then took her phone out and opened her text thread presumably with Katya, 5 minutes pass and she turns to me and asks if I have got it open yet “ not yet, who were you talking to that had you so enraptured” at that she blushed and looked down at her phone again “ wait no don’t tell me” I say in a fake exasperated tone “ it wouldn’t happen to be our lovely Russian neighbour would it” I said with a smile causing her to blush harder and gaze intently at her phone. I turn back to Gigi’s phone. After a further 10 minutes Trixie looks up “you know our friendly neighbourhood Russian has just informed me that Crystal has asked her for help with a plan she and Gigi made earlier and where texting about” she said nonchalantly “well was it” I all but screamed “would you shut up!” she hissed “the girls are sleeping and we don’t want to wake Gigi” she said pointedly and glared at the phone in my hands. “right sorry” I mumbled “what was it they were saying?” I asked calmer this time “ok here’s my phone you can read those messages I’m gonna go put Geege’s phone back.” She said taking the phone and leaving the room while I opened her text thread with Katya.

❤ Kat❤: Detka, has Gigi told you about the plan she and crystal have, I think it’s brilliant!  
You: No…. What is she and Crystal planning, Janice here is panicking she’s been talked bad about.  
❤ Kat❤: Nothing bad dorogoy, just a plan to get them together, which I find funny when they are clearly thirsting after each other, I think we need a plan of our own.  
You: Ok who’s them? And I agree, god and lesbians are meant to be good at communicating😂.  
❤ Kat❤: Them being Jan and Jackie because apparently it’s obvious that Jackie likes Jan because and I quote “did you no see her squeezing her legs together under the table” and Jan apparently told Gigi that she likes Jackie, Crystal wanted to say to Jackie but I convinced her not to, but I did get out of her that she most definitely like Janice and very much would and I quote “like to ruin her” so I’d say that will be easy. BUT them also being Bianca and Adore which will be harder as Bianca wont tell me what she thinks of adore, though if you ask me, which you did, its very obvious she gets all jittery around her and she very much denies it but in the “WE-ALL-KNOW-I-DO-EXCEPT-HER-BUT-I’M-NOT-ADMITTING-IT” kinda way.  
❤ Kat❤: But I think we need to get Crystal and Gigi together as they are so obviously simping over each other, what’d you say, you down to help.  
You: Kats do you think it’s a good idea to medal what if someone gets hurt?  
❤ Kat❤: would I suggest it if I didn’t Kotenok, you worry too much.  
You: I guess so, but promise me one thing.  
❤ Kat❤: And what would that be Trixalicious??  
You: Take me on a date, tomorrow, when we go we don’t discuss this we just get to know each other, and have a real like first date.  
❤ Kat❤: I was planning on doing so anyway Trix but of course we can do that, I will pick you up at your dorm tomorrow at 8 yes??  
You: that would be perfect thanks Katya, get a goodnights sleep and I will text you tomorrow.  
❤ Kat❤: Pefect, I will talk to you tomorrow Kroshka. Good night x  
You: Night kat x 

Jan stared at Trixies phone in confusion for multiple reasons, 1( Jackie liked her, like actually like, liked her. 2( Katya and Trixie move fast like bloody hell they are going on a date literally today ( its about 1 am so today is right) and 3( should she share this with Adore as they are scheming to try to match make her and Bianca. She looked up from the phone to see Trixie sat next to her again. “well, did that answer your questions” she asked, I stared at her dumbly nodding before saying “you move fast though little miss confidence, why didn’t you say when you found out” she looked at me and laughed “I figured it would be funnier to see everyone’s face at 8 tomorrow, so you cant say anything, ok” “ alright” I promised. “now” she looked at me “text miss Jackie its only fair she knows you know and you tell her” “bu…” she cut me off before I could finish “then go to sleep its late” at that she stood and headed to the door. “Night Jan” “Night Trixie, love you girl” I replied she smiled and closed the door and headed to her room. I took my phone and wrote a text to Jackie, hit send and put my phone down and turned over to sleep before I could regret it. 

Jackie’s POV

*ping* I picked up my phone to see who just messaged me a smile graced my face when I saw the contact name  
* 1 new message from Janny💜*  
I unlocked my phone to read the message and was shocked when I did, I must of screamed louder than I thought though because Crystal came barging in a worried look on her face, followed closely by Bianca who had an equally worried look and Katya who tiredly came over with the same look. “I don’t see any criminals in here so why the screaming” Bianca asked seeming fed up and like she wanted to go back to bed “sorry I just… yeah, you can go back to bed its nothing” at that Bianca left the room and went back to her bed saying she will get filled in tomorrow, well later. Katya and Crystal were still staring at me though, so I turned my phone around for them to see. 

Janny💜: Hi Jacks, you’re probably asleep, but I just need to do this when I have the confidence. Ok here goes: it was not on purpose but I know that you like me, and I’m definitely surprised to hear that, but also very happy, because I really like you, so umm to take a page outta Katya’s book how about I jut cut right to it, go out on a date with me tomorrow, I will pick you up at your room at 8 so be ready. Ok Night.  
Crystal and katya both looked at each other, then me, then each other again tryna gage a reaction from anyone I guess, that’s when Crystal said “well what are you gonna reply?” I thought for a moment before grabbing my phone from their hands “I think I have an idea”  
You: well Janny, I feel I know who told you that and their name begins with a G and as much as I’m annoyed by that fact I do happen to be glad by this outcome, so yes I will accompany you out tomorrow, in fact I am very looking forward to it. Let me know the details when u are awake again, good night. 

I stared at my phone amazed to see Jan was typing, Crystal and Katya where still there, just as I was going of on Crystal about telling Gigi who told Jan her message came through  
Janny💜: I am delighted to here that gorge, it wasn’t Gigi who told me, it was Trixe, well rather Katya but it was in her texts to Trixie that I got shown, How Katya found out I don’t know, but have a good night sleep and I will see you tomorrow, good night x  
You: oh, okay, you to see you then. Xx

I looked up from my phone and turned to Katya “care to explain how Jan found out from Trixie?” I asked through a smile. Katya explained the whole story to me and then left saying she needed her beauty sleep has she had a ‘very, extremely, might just be the most important ever’ date the next day she smiled then left Crystal followed after to go to bed, I put my phone down and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dates happen and so does some other fun stuff. also semi in depth description of a burn if that stuff is icky to you be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay chapter 2 this took me a few days to write it's over 10100 words though so that's why

Chapter 2 

Dorm 1; Crystal( 5ft 10.5), Katya(5ft9), Jackie(5ft11), Bianca(5ft9).   
Dorm 2; Gigi( 5ft11), Trixie(5ft11), Jan(5ft9.5), Adore(6ft).   
Girls looks: bangs and bob katya, orange hair (ringlet curl in pony tail) bianca, long wavy black hair adore, blonde highpony jan, brown high pony wi bangs Jackie, long wavy two toned pink( first challenge) gigi, pink iq kitty hair trixie, shoulder length blue hair( stars and stripes runway ) crystal.

Outfits:   
Jackie: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b6/57/30/b657309ea985f025a7f129ccb15437fc.jpg  
Jan: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d4/07/e3/d407e3310e67e9163d8f6f47fbf9ef42.jpg  
Adore: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1523/9548/collections/punk-rave-women-s-punk-skull-printed-strappy-slash-side-t-shirt-3645801594916_1024x_a6cdf2a6-1be9-4259-a363-97a58bf3c650_x600.jpg?v=1566467090  
Bianca: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a3/54/71/a354710c5a51cd2753fc0269a56e6247.jpg  
Gigi: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/42/07/1b/42071b2dcbb8cc3eaa6cadb0e42c2702.jpg  
Crystal: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/H673f38274f2f41e394736ac34ad7a59f2.jpg_q50.jpg  
Trixie: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/21/93/4c/21934c699c7aa39a21821ee974660406.jpg  
Katya: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/17/91/38/179138a987636f4466e750f0e32231aa.jpg

Chapter 2 

Jackie’s POV

I woke up to the clattering about in the kitchen and what sounded like Katya trying to cook if the “ oh mother fucker that oils hot “ was anything to go by, just as I was about to go back to sleep I heard more noise coming from the kitchen this time in the form of Bianca “ THAT’S BECAUSE YOU ARENT MEANT TO FILL THE POT WITH OIL AND STAND OVER IT WITH IT ON THE HIGHEST HEAT YOU DIPSHIT” she all but screeched. I pushed my duvet down and got out of my bed and padded through to the kitchen what I saw was a sight to say the least Crystal was on the floor howling with laughter while Bianca cleaned up the mess of oil and what I assume to be eggs that Katya was trying to make while Katya was nursing what looked like a burn on her right forearm from the oil I assume but just too be sure I had to ask “ what the hell is ging on in here “ I quired through a laugh “ well “ crystal started before she was interrupted by her laughter again leading Bianca to continue “ little miss Russia over there burned herself with half a pot of oil trying to make fried eggs and made a mess doing so” she huffed still trying to clean up the oil “ interrupting my fucking beauty sleep” she huffed. I turned my attention to Katya still nursing her burns and clearly struggling so I went to help. 

Katya’s POV  
Jackie came over next to me to examine the burns I acquired on my arm when she saw them clearly she gasped “WHOLEY SHIT KATYA DOES THAT NOT HURT ?!” she asked “ um ye it really fucking hurts” I said solemnly trying to hold back tears at this point the whole underside of my right fore arm was killing me with pain from wrist to elbow joint. It was bright red, swollen, shiny and wet looking with blisters up and down the affected area. Jackie pulled me into a side hug before taking my arm for a closer look. “OUCH” I yelped in pain as she grabbed my arm closer to her “omg I’m so sorry “she rushed out I gave her a weak smile as tears ran down my face as an indication that it was okay. “I don’t have my glasses on “she started “but I can tell that this is a deep partial thickness second degree thermal burn” she said she pondered for a minute before rushing off to her room return a minute later with a huge first aid kit “ Okay kat here is what we need to do, soak Your arm in cool water for 15 minutes and then apply some of these creams and ointments and finally bandage up your arm and we do this a few times a day until its better, from what I can see you haven’t tore through the skin with this burn but it will likely scar and considering it’s the whole bottom half of your arm it will be bad but not the worst it could be and in regard to the tattoos there they will be fine maybe a bit faded but fine” she concluded my breathing was starting to calm now I knew how to help it and we got straight to fixing my arm. After about 25 minutes Jackie was satisfied enough to put the bandage over my arm and let us be done with it until later. And with the knowledge the burn would be healed in 2-3 weeks I was content enough to go and get a bowl of cereal for breakfast as it was now 9 am and I was hungry an hour ago.

Gigi’s POV

It was 9am when I finally got out my bed and went through to the kitchen to talk to my new friends and get breakfast with my phone in hand to get through my notifications. “Morning girls” I chirped as I sat down at the island pouring a bowl of cereal for myself, “Morning Gigi” Trixie replied from her seat with her toast in one hand and pen in the other writing in her song book “Morning” Jan said mouth full of toast and or cereal, “Morning” Adore grumbled walking in and plopping herself down next to me still half asleep and making her cereal.   
I saw that I had a bunch of snap chats from crystal and a smile graced my face as I opened them. They started off pretty pedestrian and then became more and more chaotic until I saw what can only be described as the most horrifying thing I’ve ever seen “wholey fucking mother of jesus” I gasped drawing the attention of the others “What’s happened Gigi” Jan asked “so none of the rest of you have heard from our neighbours today huh?” I stated “Nooooooo???” they all said even more confused than they where before. I turned my phone around to show them the video Crystal had sent me the content was a clip of crystal on the floor in peels of laughter and then she turns the phone around to Bianca cleaning up what looked like a explosion of eggs and oil the phone panned around to show Katya fighting back tears when that video ended a new one started where crystal was talking “so you wouldn’t happen to know how to stop someone from being in pain would you” the crystal on screen asked “what the fuck is going on” Jan asked “I don’t know” I replied “but maybe the next snaps will tell us” the next snap was a photo with the caption never mind nurse Jackie is here to help the photo was a sight for sore eyes though. Jackie was clearly just up looking slightly dishevled as she was hanging over Katya’s arm that was covered in a huge burn , the photo run out time wise and that was the end of crystals snaps “uhmmm what on earth was that” I asked “I’m not too sure” Jan replied all the colour had drained out of adores face at the sight and Trixie wasn’t looking much better “I think I’m gonna puke” adore grumbled “what did the crazy bitch fucking do” Trixie said “I’m not too sure “ I replied “ what I want to know is why crystal found it so funny” I put my camera on to reply to crystal “what the hell happened and why are you laughing you crazy bitch” I asked and sent the snap. 

Adore’s POV

After breakfast I went back to my room to get ready for the day, I was thinking about going to see Bianca and ask if she wanted to go get coffee from the café down the street. I got dressed don my hair and makeup and went to the lounge to get my bag and say bye to the girls then went across the hall and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Jackie came to the door “Adore hi, come on in, what’s up?” she greeted “Hey Jackie, not much what about here, we saw Crystal’s snaps to Gigi what happened?” I had to know what caused that bad a sight “Don’t even ask I have no clue how the hoe done it, she was trying to make fried eggs as far as I’m aware, how that ended in the catastrophe it did only Katya knows and I don’t think I want too ahah” she laughed “Any way what brings you over here looking dressed to impress” Jackie asked. I shifted uncomfortably before replying “Oh I’m not dressed to impress I just have great fashion, but I did come over to see if Bianca wanted to get a coffee with me” at that Jackie smiled knowingly but none the less went to get Bianca for me.

Bianca’s POV

I heard a knock on the door, followed by Jackie shouting that she would get it which led to conversation happening I tuned it out and continued styling my hair. Minutes later my door was being knocked on and after I said to come in Jackie opened the door, steeped in and closed it again. “Hey Jackie” I smiled “everything ok? Who was at the door?” she smiled back and replied “Hey Bianca, everything is fine yeah. That’s what I was coming to tell you, its Adore she wanted to know if u wanted to go for coffee??” I paused but down my hair brush and stared at Jackie blankly for a moment before standing up and going to see Adore. When I came face to face with her my brain short circuited she looked amazing but in that I- don’t- give- a- fuck- what- im- wearing- cause- I- look- amazing- no- mater- what Kind of way luckily I managed to compose myself before she noticed and I walked over to greet her, “Hey Dorey, what’s up” she startled a little and looked up from her phone, when she saw me she put it in her back pocket and looked me up and down before slightly biting her bottom lip causing a blush to rise on my cheeks that she definitely noticed if that wink was anything to judge by. “Hey Bia, not much I was wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee with me?” she asked smiling “I’d love to accompany you to get some coffee just let me go grab a bag and some shoes” she nodded her head and I went to go and get my bag and shoes. 

Adores POV

From the room directly opposite the one she just saw Bianca enter she saw Katya leave. She was not paying attention to what she was doing and walked right into a wall causing me to howl out a laugh alerting her to my presence “Oh, hey Adore” she laughed “Hiya Katya, you ok? Today really isn’t your day huh” I said gesturing to her arm she let out a wheezy laugh at that “No, I guess not, but seriously how was I meant to know not to stand right over a pot of boiling oil and flair my arms around when it spat on me causing it to fall and burn my arm?” she stated incredulously 

Biancas POV

I went back to adore to see her chatting animatedly with Katya from what I caught of the conversation it was about how Katya is a bit dumb and managed to burn her arm as she has no clue how basic cooking works “Because you’re in a prestigious college you idiot also you should know how to fry an egg you don’t use a full pot of oil you but a little bit in a frying pan” she turned around and laughed her wheezy laugh before saying “Ah Bianca polite as always, anyways you too have fun I’m going to get some food and then go get ready for the day” adore nodded and said her thanks and I followed suit but just before I closed the door I shouted “HEY JACKIE GET THE FIRST AID KIT OUT KATYA IS TRYING TO COOK AGAIN” me and adore booked it down the hall laughing our tits off as we went to get coffee. 

Jackies POV  
Oh for fuck sake I thought as I heard what Bianca yelled and then I heard crystals door burst open and slam shut meaning Crystal was away hoping to get a show out of Katya trying to cook so I grabbed my phone and first aid kit and went to sit at the kitchen island and text Jan while supervising the others in their kitchen escapades. “Ok, Katya please be careful” I said as I pulled my chair out “Crystal don’t encourage her” I said pointedly looking at her. “Ok mom” Crystal said coming to set next to me and watch as Katya moved about the kitchen space looking for a chopping board and knife, what she was trying to make I don’t know “Hey kat, what are you making?” she smiled and told me “Well miss Jacquline you will just have to wait and see, but to give you a clue I’m making a pie” crystal hollered as I crossed my fingers and hoped this didn’t go wrong. I pulled out my phone and got up my texts with Jan. 

You: Hello Janny what’s happening at yours right now??  
Janny💜: Hello to you too gorge, not too much Adore left to go out with Bianca which you probably know, Gigi is sketching a dress she wants to make and me and Trixie are watching friends. Wbu Jacks.  
You: Yes I did know that aha, that’s good, friends is so good isn’t it? I’m currently playing babysitter as Katya is trying to cook a pie and crystal is being crystal and taking videos of this pie making while I make sure there is no further injuries.   
Janny💜: I was going to ask what happened there Gigi got a bunch of snaps of crystal laughing about it and sent us a pretty narly picture of you bandaging the burn?? Up but no explanation of what it was or what she done.   
You: Oh of course she did aha. Well let me tell you what happened, she was trying to fry an egg in a pot full of oil like I mean full, and because oils spit when they get hot and she was standing right over it looking for when it was cooked enough to eat and it spat at her and she freaked out and hit it with her arm and it poured all over her arm so she has deep partial thickness second degree thermal burn so it will leave a scar but it will be healed in about 2-3 weeks and she will be fine even all her tattoos will survive.  
Janny💜: oh that’s good, I wonder how her parents let her live alone if she cant even fry an egg  
You: if only we knew. Ok I have to go now, I will see you at 8 tonight.   
Janny💜: see you then. 

Jan’s POV

“Trixie?” I asked “Yes Janice” she replied “ok it’s just Jan thank you very much” I huffed “but” I continued “what do you want for lunch cause I’m getting hungry” she pondered for a moment and then replied “Get your shoes on and get a bag I want a McDonalds, I will go see if Gigi wants to come” at that she left the room so I went and done as she said. Minutes later we were gathered in the living area before leaving when Gigi started to talk “Guys should we not ask Adore to come as well?” myself and Trixie exchanged a look before replying “Gigi” Trixie started “Adore went out with Bianca about an hour and a half ago at least” I finished “oh…. OH” she said “don’t get too excited they are both helpless like their going to act on anything” I laughed “damn lesbians and not communicating” she said as we left. 

Bianca’s POV

We arrived at this little hole in the wall café at about 11 o’clock its only about an half hour walk from the college campus, but adore got distracted by the cutest little dog and had to stop and pet or else “I might die” I’m not a major fan of the dramatics but on Adore its cute, the walk ended up taking an hour in total as we left my room at 10 but I didn’t have any plans for the day so I didn’t mind. As we entered the little shop, I let adore drag me to a booth in the back before we ordered or drinks. “Okay miss Adore” I started “what would you like to drink and I will go order” she looked at me for a moment before turning to read the board above the counter to decide what she wanted “Uhm could I have an iced Caramel mocha please miss Bia” she said “Of course Dorey I will be back in a moment” I walked up to the barista behind the counter to order our drinks. “good morning ma’am what can I get for you today” the barista asked with a smile. “Good morning” I replied “I will have a large iced caramel mocha and a large black coffee please” I said as she noted down what we wanted “Okay that will be ready in a few moments just stand to the side and I will bring them over” so I do as instructed and step to the side.   
Adore’s POV

Bianca stood to the side of the counter and pulled her phone out I thought she looked super cute so snuck a photo before she could catch me staring and then continued to muck about on my phone until she came back over. I didn’t have to wait long as about 2 minutes later she came back and passed me my drink as she sat opposite me again and smiled causing her cute dimples to appear. We talked over coffee for a few hours and before we knew it, it was dinner time as 6 o’clock rolled in we left the coffee shop and headed down the street to a little restaurant to get some dinner. 

Gigi’s POV

At 6;30 myself, Jan and Trixie returned to our dorm the latter rushing to their respect rooms to freshen up before their dates after our lunch at McDonalds and a look around the city. I sat on the couch and turned on a documentary that was on tv as I pulled out my phone to message crystal, I decided since the others are all out on dates I may as well invite over crystal to make a better friend and so neither of us is lonely.   
You: Hey Crys, I know all the others are busy on dates tonight and I don’t see why either of us should be alone so do you want to come round say 8:30 in typical slumber party attire eg: pyjamas and slippers and I will prepare the rest eg snacks and blankets face masks and a movie?   
Cryssie: YEAH!!!! Sounds great, I will see you then   
I put my phone into my bag before shouting to the girls “IM HEADING TO THE STORE TO GRAB SOME THINGS FOR MY PLANS TONIGHT, I SHOULD BE BACK BEFORE YOU ARE GONE BUT IF NOT HAVE FUN” before they could reply I was out the door on my way to the store. 

20 minutes later I arrived at the store and quickly went round picking up all different kinds of sweets (A/N: candy if ur American but im not so we are going with what I call everything), Face masks and pop corn before going to the till and paying. An hour after I left I got back so it was currently half seven and I had an hour to set up so decided to go and see what the girls where doing before they left. “I’m back girls” I shouted into the hall with our individual rooms “We are in Trixie’s room” Jan shouted back and I headed to Trixie’s room. I opened the door and parked myself on the end of her bed “do you know where your respective suitors are taking you and when I can expect you back?” I quired to both girls, Jan replied first “Not a clue gorge but I’m excited either way, I expect we will be back before 12 but I honestly don’t know” we both looked to Trixie for her reply to which she said “I also don’t know where I’m going as to when I will be back, The hopeful answer is barely being able to stand on my sore legs tomorrow at some point” me and Jan looked at one another “With Katya I feel like that’s doable” I said making a blush rise on Trixie’s cheeks which is funny considering with out shame she told us she wants to get fucked so hard she can barely stand but hey what ever works for her.   
At 8 o’clock sharp there was a knock at the door to which I told the girls I would get to let them act nonchalant like they don’t want to be fucked so hard they cant walk * unhem Trixie unhem* “ hey guys” I said opening the door to both Katya and Jackie “hey Gigi” they replied in tandem with one another “let me get the girls” I led them in and went to Trixie’s room and knocked on the door before announcing the arrival of their dates. 30 seconds after the door swung open and out came Trixie and Jan who hugged me good bye before walking over and greeting their girls with a hug before they each left the room leaving me to set up my slumber party with crystal I went through to my room and collected a bunch of pillows, blankets and duvets to bring to the living area I then decided to haul through my mattress making a big bed on the floor in front of the tv connected to my laptop with Netflix already set-up I lay out all the snacks on the coffee table and then went to put on my pyjamas( pictured below) and bring through the face masks through.   
( https://i.pinimg.com/736x/94/18/0c/94180c8ff837f9dce11f812559013fdc.jpg)  
Crystals POV

Katya and Jackie just left to go on their dates so I decided it would be best to get ready to go over to Gigi’s so I took off all of my makeup and tied my hair up into a messy bun and getting into my pyjamas (pictured below) and took a Photo to send to her friend widow from back in Missouri (https://i.pinimg.com/originals/26/5a/45/265a45bf5797b3743dab9b6350721c2f.jpg)

At 8:30 I walked across the hall and knocked on the door of Gigi’s room, when she saw my one direction pyjamas she pulled me inside and started laughing saying how much she loved that I was shameless about my love for them to which I pointed out my Arabic 1D tattoo. After a while she settled down and we made popcorn and drinks cued up Disney descendants (per my request) on Netflix and started our movie marathon with face masks on, good food and good company.

Bianca’s POV  
At 8:45 adore and I arrived back at my room and went and to my bed to watch movies on Netflix and order a pizza( set to be delivered at 11 o’clock) which I have a feeling will be a food I will be eating a lot more of as I plan to hang out with adore as much as possible.   
(we are going to be doing a lot of jumping back and forth in terms of point of view and the time of each event in the different pov’s) 

Jackie’s POV

I look at my phone and see the time 7:30 as it’s getting nearer to when I would be having to leave to collect Jan for our date which I’m increasingly nervous about I decided the best thing to do would be to have a snack and then touch up my hair and makeup for the final time “Hey girls” I shouted into the hall where Crystal and Katya where in their rooms “YEAH” Katya bellowed back louder than necessary which, of course Crystal copied sighing I shook my head even though neither girl could see and shouted back “I’m going to make a quick snack before we need to leave do you two want anything” while heading to the kitchen, a minute later the girls came barrelling through and took a seat at the kitchen island “What you making us Jackie?” Crystal asked and Katya nodded in agreement, “I was thinking cheese omelettes as we still need to go to the shops to get food” both girls nodded and I headed to the fridge to get the eggs, milk and cheese then to the cupboard to collect a frying pan, salt and oil at the sight of the oil Katya piped up and said “Careful with that its pure evil” Crystal laughed as I explained why oil is not “Pure oil as she said and told her that I will teach her how to cook basic things so that not everything in the kitchen is “evil” or “possessed by demons” I can already tell that she’s going to be …. Fun to try and teach how to cook. We chatted and ate our omelettes and just to be on the safe side I re ointment treated Katya’s burn and rapped it in a fresh bandage and we went to get ready. 

5 minutes later Katya and I said our goodbyes to Crystal and went across the hall to start our evening outings with our respective ladies. Gigi greeted us as she took us inside and a minute later Jan greeted me with a big smile and a tight hug and we set off on our way. 

Katya’s POV

I was sat on my floor with my book Les Liasons dangereuses when I heard Jackie ask if we wanted a snack before she and I had to leave for our dates, I put my book mark in and put it on my night stand and ran through to the kitchen with Crystal to have what she was making for us we had a mindless conversation as we ate, I was thinking about my date like I had been all day, I was super excited, why wouldn’t I be, I get to take out a gorgeous human barbie with candyfloss pink hair and deep brown eyes you could get lost in and she’s sweet and funny, could she be any more perfect.  
Once we had cleared our plates Jackie re bandaged my arm after applying more creams that I had no clue what they done and then left to touch up her makeup and I done the same. 

5 minutes later Jackie and I said our goodbyes to Crystal and went across the hall to start our evening outings with our respective ladies. Gigi greeted us as she took us inside and a minute later Trixie came bounding out and I gave her a quick side hug and a smile before leading her towards the door and into the hall way to leave the dorm housing halls.

Jan’s POV  
When Gigi left the room Trixie and I touched up or lip sticks and hair just after I made sure I had everything in my bag Gigi knocked on the door to say they where here. I gave Trixie a hug and we went to great our dates.   
When I saw Jackie, I couldn’t help but appreciate how stunning she looked I smiled at her and wrapped her u in a tight hug and said my good byes to Gigi and led Jackie to the door so we could start our evening together. 

Trixie’s POV  
As soon as Gigi left the room Jan and I made sure we looked flawless before hugging each other and checking everything we needed where in our bags, I realised my phone was low so grabbed my portable charger just as Gigi knocked on my door to tell us to come out, I shoved the charger in my back and went to greet Katya she pulled me into a quick side hug before pulling me out the door towards the exit to the dorm halls. 

Jan’s POV

Once we were headed towards the campus gates Jackie intwined our arms and flashed me a warm smile that I reciprocated and squeezed our arms together tighter “You’re so cute” I said smiling at her, the cutest blush crept onto her cheeks at that and she tied to move her face away to hide it “No don’t do that gorge look at me” I pouted and she turned back around and instead of having our arms linked she moved us so we could hold hands. We talked mindlessly about our days, favourite movies, songs, musicals, sports, books, foods you name it we probably spoke about it, after about 30 minutes of walking we came upon this cute little ice-cream parlour and went in, we sat at a little table tucked away in the back corner and looked at the menus. 

Once we both decided what we wanted I headed up to the counter to order them, “Good evening” I smiled at the man working the till “Good evening, how can I help you today” he asked ready to note down what we wanted “I was wondering if I would be able to order a Black cherry ice cream Sunday with chocolate syrup and a caramel chocolate pretzel Sunday with caramel syrup please” the man nodded his head collected the money and handed me what I ordered I walked back over to Jackie and handed her, her black cherry Sunday and sat opposite her again. 

Jackie’s POV

After leaving the Building when we were almost at the campus gates, I linked Mine and Jan’s Arms and gave her a smile that I hope conveys how grateful I am that she is out on a DATE with me like what she smiled back and squeezed our arms together tighter she looked at me “You’re so cute” she said sweetly causing a blush to rise on my cheeks, I knew it would be visible through my make up as I went with sheer coverage because I was having a good skin day today, I turned my head so she couldn’t see my blushing cheeks “No don’t do that gorge look at me” she said with a pout so I did as she said and moved my hand into hers. Her hand was warm and fit nicely with mine, her paler skin complementing my more tanned complexion. 

We walked to this ice-cream parlour about 30 minutes away chatting about nothing and everything on the way when we where seated we looked at menus silently and then Jan went to order when she was talking to the man serving her I couldn’t help but admire her figure she was so gorgeous her soft curves that where present but not huge but she dressed to accentuate them and she looked amazing her beautiful blonde looks pulled up into a ponytail completing the casual look she was going for. I didn’t stare for long because I didn’t want her to catch me, minutes later she came back with or order and we sat and talked over ice cream Sundays. 

Katya’s POV

I interlocked Trixie’s fingers in mine as we walked out of the dorm hall with them swinging between us. “How has your day been detka?” I ask her as we exit the building into the outdoor portion of the campus “It’s been good yeah” she started “I didn’t really get up too much though we went out for lunch and looked around the nearby city and that’s about it, how was yours?” she asked with a smile showing all her perfectly imperfect teeth, “Uhm the later part of my day was good and I’m sure it’s only going to get better it already is right now” I said earnestly “How did it start bad?” she asked “It’ll be easier to show you” I said I let go of her hand and pulled the sleeve of my jacket off of that same arm and showed her the bandage covering my whole lower right arm, “Is that what Crystal snapped Gigi this morning?” she asked, “Yes it is” I replied “And then when Adore came to get Bianca I walked head first into a wall and she saw it while waiting on Bianca” she looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh that “Oh you poor thing” she said as I interlocked our hands again “How did you do that though” she gestured her head to my arm “And what is it you have” she said quizzically, “Being totally honest I don’t remember exactly what Jackie said it was called but my tattoos will survive and there will be a scar because it’s a something or another 2nd degree burn” I said happily “You are something else” Trixie said as we turned the corner towards a retro dinner and went inside, a lovely female waitress seated us and gave us menus, “So what do you want kotenok” I asked her over my menu “Uhm I think I want a strawberry milk shake and some Nachos what are you thinking about?” “Off course you want a pink drink barbie, I think I want to get a burger and a chocolate milkshake” just then the waiter came over and took our order after they left again I turned my attention back to Trixie “Ty takaya krasivaya, detka” I said holdng her hand over the table “What does that mean?” she asked bashfully “What do you mean?” I asked perplexed “You where speaking in Russian” she giggled “Oh ahah I sometimes do that” I said “I speak fluent English but I tend to speak in Russian more often to my friends back in the motherland or to my family, most of what I read and listen to are in Russian aswell, so I sometimes forget to translate my thoughts before I speak, or I put them into the wrong language” she stared at me in amazement for a moment “So you speak more than Russian and English” she asked me “Yes I speak Russian, French and English fluently but I also know a lot of German, Portuguese and japanesse, but of my three fluent languages English is definitely my worst I often don’t know the words I want to say because my mind blanks” I stated smiling at her fondly “Wow you are one impressive person Katya” she laughed “I just speak English, but I do play multiple instruments she said the waiter brought over our order just then, “Thank you” we said “What instruments do you play” I asked taking a bite of my food “Well I play the guitar and the autoharp primarily and I sing” she stated sipping her drink. 

Trixie’s POV

Katya and I’s intwined hands swung in between us as we walked, we talked about how Katya can’t cook resulting in the huge burn on her arm, we walked into this retro diner we talked more about the languages the Russian bombshell could speak and about the instruments I could play. “How come your not a music major like adore then?” I swallowed my mouthful of food before answering “I wanted a back up plan for if a career as a musician doesn’t work out, because a degree doesn’t make a talented artist, talent does” she nodded her head in understanding voicing her agreement about my statement. “If you don’t mind I would love to hear you play sometime” she said “Yeah sure, any requests and I’ll learn how to play it before classes get to tough” she looked deep in thought at that for a moment before she replied “No, I want you to play me what you like to play” she said firmly clearly not going to be budged on the matter so I agreed and we finished our food and milkshakes before paying and linking hands to leave the diner.   
Jan’s POV

Jackie and I had left the ice cream parlour about an hour and a half a go after being sat at that table chatting and laughing over ice cream Sundays with wishful glances at one another “Jackie?” I asked “Yeah” she started “ what’s up” I took a deep breath before speaking, “Here goes nothing” I stopped and breathed again but before I could speak again Jackie cut in “Hey” she looked me dead in the eye “What’s on your pretty little mind” that caused me to smile and while I had the confidence I just let it out “Look I know we haven’t known each other long at all in reality it has been 40 hours at most but I don’t see the point in wasting time for the formality of social standards, so I feel a connection and know this is gonna go somewhere” she could tell I was anxious so cut in she placed her hands either side of my face “I know too baby, I Know too” at that she leaned in and kissed me it wasn’t like what they say in the books about feeling complete or a huge spark, what it did feel was soft and tender the slide of her lips against mine in the middle of the street it set of butterflies in my stomach as we parted and she looked me in my eyes “Yes” I whispered “Yeah” she replied just as softly and with such tenderness in her voice. 

Katya’s POV

It was 11 o’clock at night and I was getting tired it had been a long day after all, but I was having such a great time with Trixie that I didn’t want it to end “kukla” I poked her in the side “Yeah” she looked up “I’m having such a good time and don’t want it to end but it’s getting late, so I was wondering do you want to come back to my room with me?" she smiled such a big smile “Yeah baby sounds good” I pulled her right into my right side my arm wrapped around her hip my head resting on her shoulder as in her heels she was a lot taller than me considering the 2 inch head start she had, she turned her head to plant a gentil kiss on my forehead, she wrapped her left arm around me to clasp our left hand together while I was still resting against her side as we walked back to my room.

Jackie’s POV 

“Janny baby” she made a noise affirming she was listening “As much fun as I’m having its getting late, can we head back now” she looked up at me and smiled “Of course we can Jacks, do you want to come back to my room, go back to your room together, or each go to our own rooms?” I thought for a moment “How about we go back to your room, I really wanna see it” she leant up and connected our lips briefly “Ok baby” she mumbled out between pecks “Let’s go” 

After 45 minutes we arrived at Jan’s dorm, on the floor with a movie forgotten in the background crystal and Gigi are asleep curled around ne another surrounded by blankets pillows and snacks “Let me turn this off then we can go” she whispered she paused the laptop connected to the tv, turned of the telly and laptop and but the computer on charge. She came over and took my hand as we walked through to her room.   
Once Jan opened the door to her room my eyes were assaulted with an explosion of purple, just like in my room (and every room) there was a window with a desk under it a foot away from the desk there was a double bed dressed in purple sheets which complemented the purple curtains on her window and the purple rug on her floor, which went well with the purple stationery on her desk. Her walls (except the one opposite her bed) had posters of lots of musicals and so did her closet door, Jan’s wall (the one with the door on it) had tons of photos hung on them all in black or white frames. Opposite her bed on the same wall as the photos she had a floor length mirror with a purple pillow in front of it so she can comfortably do her hair and makeup which was stored in a box under her bed.   
“This is so cute Janny, and it’s so you) I told her “Thank you baby” I got back “I’ll give you a sleep shirt to borrow yes?” she asked me “Only if it makes you more comfortable” I replied “I’m more than happy to just sleep in my under wear” I told her “Ok same here, one second” she handed me a face wipe to take of my make up and then when I was done took it along with hers to the bin, When she came back we stripped down to our underwear, hers a beautiful lilac lingerie set that complemented her paler complexion well and sat beautifully on her fuller breasts and bottom, and the curve of her ever so slightly hourglass figured waist. I on the other hand stripped down into my, burnt orange lace bra and yellow lace panties, I didn’t have as curvy a figure as Jan with her full breasts and ass, decently prominent waist, mostly flat stomach and gorgeous thickish thighs. I was definitely not Angry with my body though, I have a flat but not toned stomach, a slight waist only made visible by my slightly bigger hips (we are talking centimetres here) and B cup breasts, but the way Jan’s jaw dropped when she saw my figure made me feel good, made me realise that she probably doesn’t care I don’t have her figure, but then I noticed her cover herself up self-consciously even, almost as if she read my mind “Baby” she whispered “Your figure is so gorgeous, how are you so perfect” I blushed furiously at the complement before saying “If you think my figure is gorgeous yours is just out of this world” at this she removed her arms from herself “I mean look at you baby, your beautiful curvy hips and thighs, your ass, your boobs they are so pretty” she blushed furiously and pulled me into a passion filled kiss, we broke apart after 30 seconds and clambered into the bed and pulled the duvet over us, she pulled my face closer to hers and trapped me in another soft kiss, she rolled me over so I was straddling her lap and I leant down to kiss her more, once the need for oxygen became to essential we broke apart only far enough to separate or mouths or noses touching, breathing in the same air, we started to say the same thing at the same time “Baby, is it just me or do you want to” we cut ourselves off with a shared look our lips connected again and again in a slow show of affection for the other, although this time my hips started rolling into hers she licked into my mouth our tongues dancing a waltz intime with the movement of our hips against each other’s “can I” her hands slid up my back towards my bra “take this off of you?” she asked, I separated our lips again she saw the look of worry in my eyes and sat up cradling me to her chest “What’s wrong baby, if you don’t want to we don’t” I cut her off with a small peck before she could finish, “No baby I do want to its just” I pause “I, I’ve never” I took a deep breath stopping a second time “Jackie, baby” she cut in “Have you never done this before?” she asked not in a condescending way, but in a way that proved she wanted me to be as comfortable as possible “No” I said and looked down “I’m a virgin” she pulled my head up so I could see her eyes “That’s fine baby” she said earnestly, “ we will just go slowly at a pace that’s right for you okay?” a that I nodded and re connected our lips, her hands move from my bra to my waist to hold me there while I moved mine to her jaw and held lightly. After kissing softly for a bit her hands travelled back up to my bra “Can I take this off?” she mumbled into the kiss, “Please” I replied and she did, she unclipped my bra and then slowly slid it down each of my shoulders and then off altogether, gently dropping it onto the floor. She rolled us over so I was laying down on my back head on the pillows and she was hovering above me I tentatively moved my hand from her jaw to rest over her heart for a moment and then further, she took my hands and placed them on her boobs over her bra and softly moaned at the contact of her puckered nipples through the under garment “You can take it off” she said and so I slid my hands around to her back and followed the same motions she did to rid me of my bra, as soon as it was on the floor my hands were back on her chest, massaging her boobs, our hips still grinding into each other, she leant down and took one of my nipples into her mouth tweaking the other with her hand causing a shaky “Yes” to escape my lips. I moved my hands down her stomach and to the waist bad of her panties “Can I?” I breathed out “Ye baby” she disconnected her mouth from my nipple watching as I slid her panties down her thighs a thin strand of arousal keeping them attached to her centre.   
I dropped Jan’s panties to the floor along with our bras and put my hands on her shoulder pulling her down crashing her breasts into mine, we both moaned at the contact of erect nipples against erect nipples as she sucked a hickey onto my neck, I planted my lips against the top of her hair mumbling sweet words. She slid down the bed kissing over ever inch of my flushed skin as she did, when her slow decent ended with her mouth in line with my pussy she looked up at me and smiled sweetly “May I?” I nodded my head not trusting my own voice. She slowly slid my ruined panties down my legs and added them to the pile of underwear on the floor before returning her attention to me “Don’t muffle anything okay” she said “and if you need to stop please tell me” I nodded my head in agreement. 

The moment her mouth made contact where it was needed most I moaned so loud I was worried it woke Crystal and Gigi asleep in the other room I wasn’t able to focus on that for long though as Jan started liking through my folds like it was the first meal she had in weeks, she hummed and moaned into me causing the sounds to rack through my entire body, she was lapping at my engorged clit with vigour and it was becoming too much, too sore “Jan stop” I whimpered, immediately she pulled away, whipping my slick of the bottom of her face with the back of her hand “Are you okay baby what’s wrong?” she said a hint of panic present in her voice her eyes softening with concern from the lust that filled hem just seconds ago, “It’s too sore for you to keep at my clit like that” I whispered shyly, slightly embarrassed “Hey baby” she crawled up the bed to be at my face and made me look at her “That’s ok, some women are more sensitive there than others and can’t handle it for too long, if you want to continue there is other ways ok?” she sweetly questioned “Ok” I nodded as she wiped away the single tear that fell down my check and planted a light kiss on my lips “Do you want to continues its okay if not” she promised “Yes I want to continue” I said and she pecked my lips one last time before going back down the bed, this time she grabbed my left hand with her right and brought our joint hands to her lips before continuing. Her middle finger on her left hand gently traced my lips careful to avoid my clit before she slowly sunk it into me, I gasped in shock and pleasure at the unexpected change, she slowly dragged her single finger in and out of me curving her finger in a come here motion each time she was pulling out. “Baby more please” I moaned and she complied continuing her motions but with two of her fingers inside me I moaned and writhed on the bed desperate for the release I could feel building in my stomach, she saw this and added a third finger and with one extra strong crook of her fingers, my release crashed over me and I was a moaning mess grinding down on her hand as she led me through the after shocks squeezing and kissing my hand, when I stilled and quietened she pulled her hand out sucking it clean before crawling back up to me head and planting soft kisses all over my face before pecking my lips “I’m so proud of you baby, good job, you done so well” “Do you want me to” I asked her “It’s not necessary Jack’s” she told me “But do you want it” she looked for a moment before nodding, I shakily flipped us over again so I was back on top before planting a kiss on her mouth and trailing wet open mouthed kisses down her body, it was evident how aroused she was as her legs where slicked down to her knees “How do you want me baby” I asked “your fingers baby” she said I nodded my head feeling slightly more confident in my abilities to take her there with my fingers as I’ve never eaten anyone out before and yes I have never done this either I do know a thing or two regarding masturbating how different could it be, slowly I traced my fingers over her clit providing barely any pressure but enough that she would feel it before moving my fingers down to her entrance and gathering some of her wetness to rub her with applying more pressure this time. Within minutes she was loudly moaning writhing and canting her hips down looking for more it was incredibly hot to see her this worked up and on edge “What do u need baby” she paused for a minute before moaning out “ two fingers inside and your thumb on my clit” and who am I not to listen so I slid two fingers into her soaking heat and placed my thumb on her clit rubbing it in tight little circles pushing my fingers in and out at a not slow but not quite fast either sort of pace her moans and little whimpers got closer together, more frequent and higher in pitch, a minute later she was coming body convulsing as her cum ran down my hand, I let her use my hand to ride out her orgasm until she was done and I pulled out, licked my hand clean like she had and crawled up the bed to her face, she looked blissed out and exhausted, I praised her like she did for me and pulled her into my chest before pulling the duvet over us and fulling into a peaceful sleep. 

Trixie’s POV 

We arrived back at Katya’s dorm at about 11:30 when we walked in, we went straight to the bathroom where we removed our makeup. as we walked hand in hand to Katya’s room, we heard chatting coming from Bianca’s a discussion about how delicious the pizza was and how they felt bad for the grinch which random but okay, “Its cute how Bianca and Adore have been together all day, isn’t it?” I asked “Ye detka it is” she replied then she shouted night to Bianca and Adore and I copied.   
I don’t know what I was expecting of her room, but it wasn’t this, much like every room there was a desk under the window and a foot away from the desk a double bed on the wall opposite the window a wardrobe and the wall opposite the bed the door. Katya’s room was a lot to say the least, she had black curtains which complemented the black blanket on her bed and the black under sheet, her duvet and pillows where red and her bed was made. Above the bed was a Russian flag and above that a pride one, her desk was tidy but there was a bunch of strange Knick-Knacks on it, speaking of weird Knick-Knacks her side table of the bed housed a Russian nesting doll, some weird zombie looking statues, and a taxidermy hamster, on top of the closet was some more freaky statues and dolls next to the wardrobe was a black floor length mirror, with a box of hair stuff and makeup in it sat to the side of it, in front of the mirror was a red pillow I’m assuming she sits on it to be comfy when getting ready, under her bed was 3 decent sized boxes filled with books, I couldn’t see what ones, but I did not recognize what I did see, on all of her walls there was a collection of black and red photo frames with photos of her family and friends, I could tell most where taken in Russia, I recognised one of the people in some of the photos I would have to ask her about it later, on the floor was a cute red rug that had a French book laying on it she moved the book onto her night stand before turning to me “What do you think” she asked “It’s very you” I replied “I know it’s great” she giggled, we kicked of our shoes and put or bags down, Katya removed her jacket and hung it on a hook on her door, she wandered over to her closet “So do you want to borrow a sleep shirt or just sleep in underwear” she asked “Baby, I don’t know if you noticed but something tells me your clothes won’t fit me, I mean there is quite a bit of difference, for a start, what size are your perfect little tits” she looked at me blushed and then said “ there a B” I smiled and bit my bottom lip “Ye I’m not fitting into your tops mine are an F” she looked at me and then my chest then blushed “But your waist is way smaller than mine” she said “But under wear it is, she took of her bottoms and top and closed her closet she was a vision, her tattooed arms all the way to her shoulders, the tattoo on her back in between her shoulders and the bottom of her legs, her pale skin was contrasted by her dark red lacey underwear. Her thighs and arms are muscular and she has a toned stomach perky boobs and a cute little butt “Okay your turn she said” so I stripped of my clothes into just my pale pink lacey underwear I watched as she took in my figure, my tiny waist, full hips and thighs, very full breasts as aforementioned my long legs and slightly tanned skin contrasted against my light pink hair, her eyes raked all over me “Wow” she whistled “You are a vision” I blushed and smiled I sat on her bed and she joined me after turning of the light we got under her covers and she turned me over so I was little spoon, she carefully wrapped her bandaged arm around my waist and her head just behind my neck “ kat??” I asked “Yes kotenok?” she answered, “In the photos on your wall, who’s that bald girl?” “That’s my best friend from back in Russia, her name is Sasha, she moved to New York the year before I moved to Boston, she stays in Brooklyn so 4 hours away” her Russian accent was thicker when she was tired probably because she didn’t have the energy to soften it “That’s why I recognised her” I said “You did, How come?” she asked “My friend shea moved to New York for college and met her girlfriend Sasha there, I always saw photos on her Instagram or snapchat “That’s so cute” Katya giggled “You know what my plan is?” she asked me “No” I replied “You can tell me please though” I said “I’m going to make you mine” she started “ and then we will have double dates with them” she said I tipped my head back and planted a kiss on the end of her nose “I’m already yours” I whispered, worried that if I spoke to loud this moment would no longer just be for the two of us, she leant over and kissed my lips and whispered in my ear and I’m yours. we fell asleep to whispered conversation and soft kisses on my neck. 

Adore’s POV

“Bia” I looked down at her “Yes Dorey?” she asked “I’m getting tired” I said “That’s fine I can give you some pj’s and we can go to sleep?” she answered I nodded my head and admired her ass as she walked to her wardrobe, her room is very different to mine her curtains, rug and bedding are all light grey complemented with light blue decorative pillows, a light blue throw and desk chair pillow, her desk is empty everything in the drawers until classes start her makeup and hair stuff is in a box under her bed a big floor length mirror next to her desk and photos of her friends and family in light grey frames on her walls, her closet is also very different to mine, its organised and the clothes inside are a lot smarter and chic.   
Bianca handed me a pair of black jogging bottoms and a grey tank top and got out grey bottoms and a black tank top for herself, “I’ll go change in the bathroom you change here, and I will bring back makeup wipes” she said and left the room, I removed my shirt and then bra and put on the tank top, it was a perfect fit which surprised me because Bianca was shorter than me and had a smaller waist and stomach, but I’m not complaining, the same was with the bottoms which again was shocking as there is at least 4inches in height between us, it was only when she re-entered the room I realised all though she was a bit slimmer, shorter, and had a smaller waist her boobs and butt where bigger than mine making up the difference where my butt was not flat but not a bubble butt, hers was and her breasts would be at least a D compared to my B’s, the tank top she was wearing putting her adequate cleaving on display, I wasn’t shocked that I was attracted to her I mean she is stunning and those dimples are everything, what did surprise me is how well we got on, in the short time I have known her I can tell she has a sharp tongue and if her stories from high school are anything to go by she is often perceived as a cunt and a bitch.   
She handed me a wipe to remove my make up then took it to the bin for me and returned with two glasses of water, we both drained half of our glass before turning of the lights and climbing into her bed “Night Dorey” she whispered, “Night Bia” I replied before turning on my side to go to sleep, I was almost totally asleep when I felt Bianca burry herself into my side, arm thrown over my waist as she slept, I carefully as not to wake her turned to face her, pulled her into my arms in a tight embrace and drifted of into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that i hope to have chapter three done soon but i don't know when it will be if you have any advice on how to make this better please put it below, would love to hear what you think of this chapter. xo

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter updates may take awhile as i'm in school. if you have any plot ideas convo prompts you want to see used comment them and ill see what i can do. comment and tell me what you think of this.


End file.
